narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Receiver
Kabuto Should we label the pebbles that Kabuto uses to control the impure world resurrection as chakra receivers? It seems to me that they are :They're mentioned in the technique page, and probably in Kabuto's ability section. That should be enough until more focus and information is given on those pebbles. Omnibender - Talk - 20:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.. "Nagato also seemingly went to some lengths to retrieve them" Wasn't this because if one was to find a way to trace the chakra, (say as how Naruto did by stabbing himself with it), they would of been able to find him? I mean they didn't have to do it like Naruto did, but they would of found a way eventually. Just like everything else they come across, they find a way. So maybe something like "Incase they track it back to him" or something of the sort? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's just there to distinguish between it and the Chakra Disruption Blades. There could be other reasons why he went back for the receiver apart from fearing that they'd trace him.--Cerez365™ 13:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Why don't you list him as an user? He used them to locate Pain. -- (talk) 00:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : I think he used them more a s a tool to find pain than actually wielding them. ROBO731 (Talk) 00:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::All Naruto did was stab himself with it so he'd have an easier time sensing Nagato's chakra, which went straight into the chakra receiver. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Moving around. Should something be added how the receiver moves on the Jinchuriki once they go through a transformation and get bigger? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :I s'pose.--Cerez365™ 12:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Control Shouldn't it be said that these can be used to control others?Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:10, May 16, 2012 (UTC) "...Doing so allowed him to transmit his chakra into the bodies and control them remotely as if they were his own body." ?--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:33, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I meant living, breathing or ressurected people, not dead bodies.Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'd assume you're referring to Naruto during the invasion? That's being counted as Chakra Disruption Blades, though from the dialogue in the chapter this may need to be re-evaluated. Otherwise, those Edo Tensei's were as good as corpses.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:18, May 16, 2012 (UTC) chapter 598, a new variant Isn't it? maybe worthy a picture and a mention--Elveonora (talk) 14:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely a variation. Omnibender - Talk - 01:41, August 23, 2012 (UTC) As for the new variants, I'm confused on how Tobi created them like that. I understand if he used his S/T jutsu to bring them to him, but it doesn't look like something the Statue would create. (talk) 23:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Bobbob Maybe he is a blacksmith--Elveonora (talk) 00:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm wondering about that...they look more like a giant version of Nagato's disruption blades, or a new weapon altogether that's related to the blades and receivers...remember those things aren't for offensive use, but to transmit Nagato/Tobi's chakra and control the Six Paths, while the blades were to paralyze and disrupt a foe's chakra flow...this however was stated as a weapon that seals tailed beast powers, so i'm not quite sure. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) either way, tobi couldv'e simply altered their shape (before or after they were made). they seemed like chakra recievers that were just shaped diferently besides wev'e never seen them being created. still they are almost certainly chakra recievers, as they made those outer path chains and were being used to suppress tailed beasts' power. (talk) 01:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan um creation of all things? (talk) 02:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Creation of All Things so far has only been said to be used by the Sage of the Six Paths. (talk) 17:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Bobbob From how i see it this shouldn't chalked up with the chakra receivers, given how their functions are very different...one is used to control the Six Paths of Pain, the other ones are used to restrain Tailed Beasts, plus the differences in shape and size...if a different article was made for the blade variant which is basically an elongated version of the receivers than these should get the same treatment. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Split. Omnibender - Talk - 18:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) origins Kinda confused now, do they come from the statue/Hashirama's clone/Madara ??? They also sprouted from Obito, wonder why it isn't mentioned.--Elveonora (talk) 16:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :The rods are from the Outer Path. Madara could have simply let the statue send the receiver down there or something. As for the bit with Obito, it's being held off on precisely for that reason.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::The rods are made utilizing yin-yang release. One needs either the rinnegan or both senju and uchiha dna to make them. Proof of this is when obito first made them when he first activated his mangekyo sharingan. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 04:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::No proof Obito made them. They don't look like something one happens to make. Omnibender - Talk - 12:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Small topic revival, this has been answered on narutoanswerswiki: "Nagato generated these Chakra Disruption Blades using his Outer Path ability. As a result, his Six Paths of Pain, which were also generated using the Outer Path ability, could produce them apparently limitlessly from their bodies. The Gedou Mazou, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, also has a collection of Chakra Tranmittors, aka Black Rods, connected to it. However, these were created by Madara before his death and contain his will, allowing the user to not only control the Statue, but to use the Six Paths Technique as well. Nagato summoned the Gedo Mazo and synchronized with Madara's chakra tranmittors and the Gedou Mazou during his fight with Hanzo, after the battle he would use the transmittors in his Outer Path: Six Paths of Pain jutsu to transmit chakra to other Chakra Receivers which doubled as body piercings on the six corpses, and these receivers were generated by the Outer Path ability as well." There appears to be some confusion if they originate from the Jubi or Madara and later Obito made them using Outer Path.--Elveonora (talk) 12:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Too much confusion right now, i believe this black metal (Chakra Receivers) we see going out from Obito's body has nothing to do with the black roots, this is not created by Madara's will at all, and i believe it is only a YYR technique, this has nothing to do with WR, Nagato didn't had WR. Again, everyone is very confused here .Dan.Faulkner (talk) 01:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Red reflection So, I see that the red reflection trivia point was removed. I do recall that, having added it myself, but I'm too lazy to look it up again. I'm certain it happened during Naruto vs Pain, possibly around the time Hinata intervened. If anyone wants to check. Omnibender - Talk - 22:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC)